Tōru Yōshanai
† (Grandfather) Leiko Yamamoto† (Mother) Tamotsu Yōshanai† (Father) Cho Yōshanai† (Younger sister) | meikai = Ikari | roleplay debut = Chiaroscuro: Premonition | japanese voice = }} '''Tōru Yōshanai (容赦ない徹, "Relentless Wayfarer") is an upper B-class Tsumikami, once a Lieutenant of the Third Division of Gotei 13. He is also known as "The Conflagration" (大火事, Daikaji). Appearance Tōru appears as a young, tall and well-built Asian male with ashen complexion. The features of his face are sharp and firm, with a squarish jaw and aquiline nose. He has spiky, upright dark red hair, with some strands hanging over his forehead. His eyes are unnaturally gleaming and piercing, their grey colour similar to that of ash or smoke. His uniformly black attire consists of a loose undershirt, tight-fitting trousers and a pair of leather boots. Personality Tōru has inherited his grandfather's, 's hot temper, but unlike the usually composed Captain-Commander he is much more prone to become violent and explode with fury, just barely containing it most of the time. Belligerent and overtly insane, he is a ferocious fighter who revels in combat and likes to mock his opponents. History Tōru Yōshanai was the firstborn son of Tamotsu Yōshanai, a great Shinigami warrior, and Leiko Yamamoto, Shigekuni Yamamoto's daughter. Born in the age of bloody wars immediately preceding the formation of the Gotei 13, the young Tōru highly admired his father's prowess and tactical acumen. Even though they rarely spent time together because of the intermittent campaigns, each time Tamotsu returned home the family would gather at a bonfire at night and listen to his tales of grand battles and epic duels. However, after one great victory too many Tamotsu was eventually slain in a battle. Leiko was never fond of war, even more so following the death of her husband, although just as her father she was an excellent combat instructor. As such, she was able to train Tōru who, while at first devastated by the loss, regained his resolve and wanted to become a worthy successor who would one day avenge his father. With the birth of his younger sister Cho shortly before Tamotsu's demise, Tōru had someone he wanted to protect in his stead as well. Unfortunately, Tamotsu had made numerous enemies throughout his victory-ridden life, and his own death was not the least satisfying to his embittered foes. In spite of the high status of the family, they later decided to target his wife and children in order to fulfil their revenge on the great hero. Afraid of Leiko Yamamoto's power, they sent a number of assassins to eliminate her swiftly under the guise of night. The guards of the estate were quickly dispatched. Subsequently, the assassins gathered to kill Leiko in her sleep with a common effort. However, they still had to struggle, and the resultant noise awakened Cho Yōshanai, who had been sleeping in the same room. Alarmed, Tōru immediately grabbed his Asauchi and stormed into the bedroom, just in time to witness an assassin slice his little sister's throat. Tōru acted immediately, overwhelmed by animalistic fury. He plunged at the assassins and started slaughtering them. Initially, the murderers tried to resist, although their efforts quickly proved futile. Thus, the few remaining ones began running away only for Tōru to pursue and eventually slay every single one of them. Once he was finished, he brought all the bodies to the main square of his family estate. Then, he set the heap of corpses of the assassins on fire and watched them burn in the company of his dead mother and sister. Both the young Tōru and Shigekuni Yamamoto became aware that one of the Five Noble Houses had been responsible for this tragedy. However, Yamamoto was unwilling to seek vengeance since that could cause yet another bloody war to erupt. It was this decision that estranged Tōru and his grandfather. Regardless, Yōshanai pretended to overcome his hatred. He enlisted to the Shinō Academy in order to become a full-fledged Shinigami. Throughout his academy years Tōru proved able to conceal his growing mental instability. His determination to exact vengeance let him pass all tests and successfully complete his training all the while being deemed "promising" by his tutors. Soon, he was personally selected by Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi to become his second-in-command and thus the first Lieutenant of the Third Division of the newly-founded Gotei 13 over 1200 years ago. Both Shinigami were broken sociopaths produced by the age of wars, crimes and disorder. Thus, together they orchestrated the infamous event known as the Black Autumn that saw thousands of s and numerous Shinigami, several Captains amongst them, dead. Tōru was eventually able to have his revenge, slaying every single member of the Noble House responsible for the deaths of his family. However, the violent uprising was ultimately stopped by Shigekuni Yamamoto, who personally slew Zetsubō and Tōru in combat''Chiaroscuro, ''Premonition, Part 4''Balance of Souls, ''Deterioration, Part 7. Both Shinigami were brought to Hell upon their deaths. Even though initially separated, they regained a degree of freedom thanks to their considerable prowess. In the end Tōru retook the position of Zetsubō's second-in-command, only this time they came to lead a group of fellow Sinners. Throughout the course of a millenium the two managed to recruit many more or less powerful damned Souls to their cause. Ultimately, they were able to stage an invasion on the Soul Society with the help of a mysterious Tsumikami named Hikari Maebure. Plot Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc ''Premonition Tōru is present in the 6th South Rukongai District, alongside Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi and his other two generals, when a group of lesser Sinners ambushes and slaughters a fairly large Ninth Division patrol. He observes when Third Seat Officer Yemon Himura and Lieutenant Norio Nishimura trample the Sinners in retaliation. Tinieblas comments that Himura has got guts, whilst Anders Schäfer prepares to strike him down. However, Tōru announces that the officer is his only to step forward to challenge him. Yemon charges at Yōshanai in a state of frenzy. The Togabito effortlessly blocks his Shikai with his palm, then uses the other one to kill the with a single strike. Furious, Nishimura activates his own Shikai. He proceeds to launch several wind blasts of Renkūdan, although Yōshanai simply swats them with his bare hand. Tōru draws his blade as the Lieutenant pounces at him. Their weapons clash, allowing Norio to discern it is indeed a Zanpakutō. Right afterward Yōshani pushes him back and follows up with a swift slash, cutting both the Zanpakutō and its wielder. Then, as he is about to finish him off, Zetsubō appears beside him to stop him. Tōru obediently refrains from dealing the death blow and listens as Usuguraiboshi instructs the heavily injured Lieutenant to warn the Gotei 13Chiaroscuro, ''Premonition, Part 3. ''Annihilation In accordance with the warning, the Togabito arrive in the 15th East Rukongai district late at night. Tōru's first action is to cheerfully greet his grandfather, who has come to confront the Sinners in the company of Captains Fudo Shōdo, Takeo Danko and Kenpachi Kūfuku with their respective Divisions. Yamamoto is somewhat surprised by the meeting, although his attention is quickly drawn by Zetsubō. The two converse in a hostile manner before they confront each other, releasing their Bankai and disappearing from the battlefield. Subsequently, Yōshanai proclaims happily that everyone should take their pick. Then, he takes off his exterior Togabito attire and introduces himself to Takeo Danko, the Captain whose Third Seat Officer he has killed. Initially unaware of this fact, he voices his surprise when he finds that out after Danko introduces himself as well. He encourages the Captain to avenge the subordinate, to which the Shinigami responds with an abrupt attack. They engage in a brief yet intense sword fight. Then, Tōru exclaims, clearly elated by his opponent's prowess, and resumes the fightChiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 1. Their duel continues. Yōshanai skilfully defends from the precision strikes repeatedly dealt by Takeo and counters with furious swings of his blade. He mocks the Captain who nonetheless remains composed. The amount of spiritual energy emitted into the air on the battlefield causes Tōru's blade to glow with absorbed power. Eventually, he exclaims that he cannot hold it any longer. Thus, he states that the "warm-up" is over only to release his Shikai, Atatamaru. Danko immediately responds by activating his own, Genkaiten. Tōru attacks abruptly with a wave of torrid air, although the Captain dodges and strikes himself. Yōshanai narrowly blocks the thrust which lifts him into the air, but subsequently exploits the momentum to spin around his axis and unleash another torrent of hot air that blasts the surprised Takeo. The sword-fight intensifies gradually, with both combatants exchanging fast slashes, jabs, sallies, blocks and parries. At some point Danko's blade bounces off Tōru's only to plunge toward the Sinner's face. However, Yōshanai leaps to the side with merely a long cut on his cheek. He swiftly transitions to a counter strike that leaves a vertical cut wound on Takeo's chest. The Captain jumps back and casts Bakudō #4, , wrapping the rope of light around Tōru's left arm and torso. Then, he follows up with Hadō #11, , which travels along the Bakudō and electrocutes Yōshanai. The Sinner launches an abrupt wave of heat, which the Captain dodges. All of a sudden, Tōru intercepts him with a Hakuda strike that sends the Shinigami crashing through a nearby building''Chiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 2. Captain Fudo Shōdo, who has been fighting with Anders Schäfer relatively nearby, activates his Bankai. The release of his vast spiritual power prompts Tōru to disengage and comment upon it. Subsequently, he turns to Takeo to ask him about his own Bankai, since according to him the Ninth Division Captain has not been putting up too much of a fight so far. Takeo promptly unleashes the Bankai, Sekai Shadanki, which causes Yōshanai to become excited. He exclaims to Tinieblas that the time has come, after which he tells Danko that the only reason he was never promoted to a Captain's rank was because he had killed thousands of people. He says that he has been looking for this as he releases his own Bankai, Kajiarashi. Once the transformation is over, Tōru claims that it is no problem that Takeo has never been to Hell, for Tōru has brought it with him. Suddenly, the Captain attacks with the focussed beam of Raikiri, whilst Yōshanai responds with Fushichō no Tsubasa, a powerful wave of scorching flames. The two techniques clash violently''Chiaroscuro, ''Annihilation, Part 4. ''Complication Aggravation Retribution Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc Relapse Deterioration Ruination Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *Tōru's battle theme, as chosen by his creator, is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIF7fLh0VH8 Blue Gender OST - ''Bluff]. *Tōru is a . Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' Battles References Category:Character Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Former Shinigami Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Practitioners Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Tsumikami